Shinigami Love HGTV
by Monochrome'0'Rose
Summary: Random One-Shot (Can almost be called a crack fic). William is left alone at a shopping mall with Grell. Can be seen as Grelliam if so desired, but to me it seems as a friendship. But hey, who am I to tell people how to see things?


_**Shinigami love HGTV.**_

William T. Spears walked to the meeting point to where the Shinigami were supposed to meet. Apparently, Ronald arranged the trip for the reapers to relax off work. But William saw no chance of relaxation in the middle of a shopping mall. But Knox refused to take no for an answer. Which led to him reluctantly agreeing. Besides, he wanted to see if the mall differed from what he heard about it.

As soon as William arrived at SoulBucks, he immediately regretted coming. In the middle stood a flash of red known as Grell Sutcliff. Grell had a habit of flirting with every man she sees. William found it repulsive. It would be the equivalent of having a new crush per week. William also hated Sutcliff's loud personality and lazy work habits.

Reluctantly, William walked to where Grell stood.

"Sutcliff, where is Knox? He said he would be here at 3, yes?" William asked

"He said something about his car, and then he hung up!" Grell complained

 _Oh great, i'm stuck here with Grell._ William thought as he said " We might as well wait for Eric and Alan."

 _I don't know how long I can wait with someone who hates my guts._ "Sure, we might as well." Grell agreed

Meanwhile Ronald, Eric, and Alan stood at the side of a busy road about 20 minutes away from the mall.

"Why did you hang up!" Eric shouted

" I had no choice! William is already mad as it is. I had to force him to come!" Ronald yelled at Eric.

" Wait, are William and Grell there by themselves?" Alan asked

"This is going to be interesting." Eric said

"Yeah. We'll have to have an after party at the office. I'll invite the Secretary!" Ronald cheered

" NO!" Alan and Eric shouted at Ronald

 **Minutes Alan, Ronald, and Eric are late by: 40**

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Grell shouts while pacing in circles, earning the attention of others.

"Honestly Sutcliff, can you get any louder?" Will asks, while reading from his book.

"Well for once, I bother to be on time and now they're 40 minutes late!" Grell complains

"Fine I will call them." William says as walks to a pay phone and dials Alan's number.

"There's a pay phone here?" Grell asks

 **At who knows where.**

"Can't we just leave it?" Eric asked

"No! Do you know how much it costs to tow! I would have to ask so much overtime." Ronald shouts

"Guys quiet, William is calling!" Alan exclaims while looking at the caller ID

"That's an 1-800 number…" Eric says

"I know! But William isn't the most updated on technology." Alan says

Alan answers the phone to get an automated message.

"AT&T, do you accept a collect call from _Alan where are you! Grell is driving me insane, hurry up! Bye._ Do you accept the charges?"

"No!" Alan exclaims and hangs up "I can't believe he collect called me!"

 **Minutes Alan, Ronald, and Eric are late by: 45 (Seriously?)**

"You collect called them."

"It was punishment for leaving me here alone with you." William responds and pulls out his cell phone to check the time.

"And what's wrong with that?" Grell asked

"We aren't that much alike. I bet you haven't seen one episode of House Hunters." William says

"You watch House Hunters? I love that show!" Grell exclaims

"Oh really?" William spoke.

William closed his book and turned to Grell "Do you want to… grab a coffee?"

"Yes, but actually I was hoping to head to a hardware store today. I am going to renovate my boring house." Grell stated

"Hmm… can I help?"

An awkward silence filled the area, both shocked that the question came from William. Other Shinigami walked around them, because they were blocking the path.

"Uh… sure." Grell replied as the two walked off to get coffee.

When the story was retold to the others who never made it to the mall, it was unbelievable. In the end, it turns out that Alan and Eric helped paid to get Ronald's car towed. Ronald was assigned excessive overtime from William for making him wait so long. William tried to cook lunch at Grell's house and almost burnt the house down. Grell's quick reaction saved his house. But after they renovated it, it had much more redness to it. William had a burn from trying to use an oven mit to put out a kitchen fire, that he started. Grell now refuses to let William cook. Eric and Alan were paid back from Ronald.

In the end, a few lessons were learned. Never let William cook, never rely on Ronald for a ride and _Reapers_ _LOVE_ _HGTV_.

 _ **(A/N Ending is rushed, because I have another idea and I REALLY don't wanna forget it! I have absolutely no idea where this came from… Well this was extremely OOC, but you only live once, so YOLO. Sorry it is mostly dialogue, I am a little rusty when it comes to writing. But everyone has their rough starts! Thank you for reading! And NEVER let William cook!")**_


End file.
